You Are Mine Now
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Erza is sent on a mission which has became a trey by her childhood friend/enemy, Jellal!


_**Okay, I've been getting feedback about a lot of my lemons being rushed and I thank you guys for that. For this, I'm gonna do the best I can and take my time. I really want this one to turn out fap worthy and thrilling!**_

 _ **This is a pretty dark lemon. It does include elements such as rape so if you don't enjoy anything like that, I'd suggest passing on this. And I know Jellal is trying to fight the evil within him, I'm just using a more evil version of him.**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

It was an average at at the guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Juvia was mocking Lucy, Cana drinking from a barrel, Gajeel singing, and Happy annoying Carla. Erza was talking with Mirajane at the bar.

"A special request has came in for you, Erza." She said handing her childhood friend a envelope.

Erza took the envelope, opened and read it. She turned to see if anyone could go, but they all seemed busy.

"Guess I'm going solo?" She said.

 _Hours later_

Erza had sent off on her mission. She was in a canyon she hadn't been before. It was dark and cold. Redhead summoned a torch and lit it with her Flame Empress Armor. She walked for a few minutes.

After a while, Erza decided to look back at the note. She remember something about a beast being down here, but now it said 'Look aside.'

Fairy Tail's wizard shivered at the changed, put the note back, and summoned a sword. Erza took a deep breath before looking aside. Too her surprising, nothing could be seen. This was one of the very few times Erza felt scared. She wasn't sure if she should leave the mission or continue it. It was like the note was leading Erza to her doom. Before she could requip and take off, a smoke bomb was thrown near her. She tried to resist, but it catching her off guard forced the young woman to fall down out cold.

When the smoke cleared, a figure walked up to her conscious body. All that could be seen of the figure, was his devilish smile.

 _Scene changes_

Erza awake in a dark dougon room surrounded by candles. She soon realize she was tied up with her hands up to the ceiling and leg spread out on the floor. Erza tried requip, but it didn't work leaving her in her normal white shirt and blue skirt.

"Welcome, Erza" A familiar voice came.

That voice was one of the only things that could make the great Titania shiver in fear. From out of the shadows came a figure covered in a cloak came. They slowly walked up to Erza, gently grabbed her chin, and leaned her head upwards. Erza was know looking into dark eyes.

"Jellal!" She said in a panic.

"At least, I have you to myself again." He stated. "It took me quite awhile, but it was worth the time."

"Let me go, you freak!" Erza yelled.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your master." He said waving his finger.

"Who said I belonged to you!" Erza harshly demanded.

"We both did, didn't we?" He asked with a chuckle.

Jellal placed his hand on his cheek.

"Please don't give me a reason to harm you? I only want to enjoy our time together." He asked.

"Go to hell!" Erza roared.

"I was really hoping you would cooperate." He drew a knife. "But you leave me no choice."

Jellal placed the tip of the blade where her shirt meet her neck and slowly cut down. He stopped once he cut all the way down.

"What the hell!?" She screamed

After finishing cutting her shirt off, Jellal then took care of her skirt leaving Erza in a silk white bra and panties. Jellal then sheathed the knife and yanked her bra off.

"Stop that!" Erza demanded.

"You have no free will under my presence, my love." He replied.

Jellal cupped Erza's large ripe breasts and started fondling them. Moans came from the redhead's mouth making him smirk. Jellal kneeled down, sucked Erza's right nipple and took hold of her left boob. More moans came as Jellal slowly licked it. Jellal then gently nibbled her nipple.

When Jellal withdrew his mouth from her breasts, he walked behind her, teared her panties off, and took hold of her ass. He gently explored it.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked as he squished Erza's most perfect ass. More moans came from her.

Once finished, Jellal untied her, but kept the shackles on so she couldn't use magic. Erza struggled but was easily overpowered as he place her on a bed, tied her arms to the top legs of the bed, spread her legs out and tied them up.

Jellal undressed himself making Erza blush at his muscular figure. After getting naked, bluenette crawled onto the bed and positioned his nine inch member near Erza's entrance.

"NO! NOT THAT! DON'T DO IT!" She begged.

"You have no free will under my presence, Erza." He replied.

Jellal then plunged himself inside his slave. Erza made giant moan as he continued to dig deeper in her. Once done, he grabbed her knees and began to pound inside her.

"S-Stop!" Erza whined.

Jellal ignored her as he increased his speeds making her boobs bounce. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on her's still thrusting inside her. He used his tongue to explore her mouth making Erza moan within the kiss.

The master withdrew from her mouth and licked her bouncing nipple. He squished her breasts and sucked Erza's right nipple. Jellal than bite down making her scream in pain. After that, he leaded up, took hold of her waist, and pounded faster. Erza's breasts bounded faster and her moaned grew lounder.

"I'M CUMMING!" Erza yelled.

Jellal took himself out and came on Erza's mouth and breasts. Before she passed out, he pulled her into a kiss.

"Goodnight my love."

He untied Erza but left the shackles on, covered her with a blanket, got dressed, and left the room.


End file.
